Guilty Pleasure
by fangirl for days
Summary: guilt-y pleas-ure, noun, something, such as a movie, television program, or piece of music, that one enjoys despite feeling that it is not generally held in high regard. Everyone has a guilty pleasure, join me to find out what the Kingdom Keepers, villains, and fairlies have been hiding for a long time from each other. Of course, these hidden secrets will be let out.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a guilty pleasure, doesn't matter what it is. Also, said thing doesn't necessarily has to be something arousing or sexual; simply something you enjoy doing by yourself without judgement. Certainly, you probably will feel a bit shameful about it, but who cares? No one knows, so it's alright. Right? You might binge watch Sofia the First, or listen to Skrillex before bed. You enjoy that one thing you do, keeping it to yourself to avoid embarrassment and probable pestering from your friends. Yet, sometimes, the universe turns against you, and by luck, _somebody_ finds out. Suddenly everyone knows you came up with a dance routine to Fabulous from High School Musical 2, and practice it every night. Follow me on this exhilarating journey to find out your favorite characters' guilty pleasure...and maybe, your not-so-favorite characters. Just try to stay quiet about it, we wouldn't want to further embarrass them even more.

* * *

Terrence "Donnie" Maybeck, the one and only. Siri calls him, "Lady Killer", nobody else does. His name is simply Maybeck, his girlfriend usually calls him 'babe' though. His ego is bigger than most, his modesty is smaller than an ant, and the way he carries himself just says "Look at me, I'm confident." Being confident, not a bad thing. Being cocky is a whole other thing. Yet, he has a guilty pleasure, just like anybody else.

It was September 17th, a Saturday, and he had invited Charlene over (just to hang out) the day before. Now it was the afternoon and the plans had completely slipped his mind. Usually, that was rare for him to do, but this morning had been hectic down at the Crazy Glaze and by the time he got up to his room, he was distracted. A few hours later, Aunt Jelly let Charlene up to where his sleeping quarters were.

Charlene Turner stood outside the door of his room, about to knock when she heard a song that sounded familiar.

 _My touch is black and poisonous_

 _And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_

 _I know you need it, do you feel it?_

 _Drink the water, drink the wine_

Charlene heard another voice besides the just the artist singing...and it was surely Maybeck's! But the song, it was so familiar! Where had she heard it before?

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Until we feel alright_

Willa! The thought popped into her head. She had heard Willa listening to the same song before it was by that band with the long name that had something to do with panicking. She shrugged it off and slowly opened the door, peeking her head through to see Maybeck dancing around like a fool, and singing:

 _"Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious"_

She pursed her lips tightly, trying not to laugh. Her hand shook profusely as she managed to take a short video. But as he went on, he looked _even more_ like a dork, and she couldn't take it. A laugh escaped the blonde's lips.

Maybeck jumped, looking over at the door, the song ending a second after the laugh. "Charlene!" He exclaimed, his cheeks growing hot as he fumbled to shut off the music, which had moved onto the next song (Emperor's New Clothes). "What the hell?!"

Charlene howled with laughter, doubling-over, "Oh my goodness Maybeck! You like that kind of music? The emo stuff Willa listens to?"

"Shhh!" He hissed, afraid of her saying it loud enough for everyone downstairs at the Crazy Glaze to hear.

In a sudden movement, she snatched his phone and searched through his music, whilst he chased her around the room.

 _Death of a Bachelor_

 _Blurryface_

 _Future Hearts_

 _The Black Parade_

 _Save Rock n Roll_

 _Lemonade_

 _7/27_

 _Reflection_

 _American Beauty/American Psycho_

"What an odd mix." She commented, handing him back his phone. _Here,_ she thought _, everyone was thinking he was the tough guy with trap music on his phone. Or Fetty Wap, maybe?_

He glared at her relentlessly. "You cannot tell anyone. No one can know about this. And you have to forget everything that you just saw. Okay?"

"Maybeck, I'm sorry, I cannot keep this secret." Charlene laughed, pulling out her phone to text Willa.

"Charlie-" Maybeck started, almost starting to whine. He couldn't let anyone know his hidden enjoyment. He was already embarrassed, and having the others know, he would just be mortified.

"You are so weird, Terry. You have all these like emo bands, and then Fifth Harmony and Beyoncé? I have to tell, sorry." Charlene laughed, ducking away from him as she quickly typed up a message, sending it on the Keeper (including Amanda and Jess) group chat. Philby had named it "Lava Fam" since they had an inside joke from the Pixar short that came on before the movie Inside Out.

"Charlie please? They'll make fun of me endlessly!" He pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at her.

"Too late." She grinned devilishly, pressing send, along with the quick video she had managed to take of him. "Now everyone knows your guilty pleasure, babe."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I'll get you back for this."

 _ **And Terrence Maybeck is a man of his word.**_

* * *

So you got a peak of Maybeck's guilty pleasure; listening to Panic! At the Disco, and other "weird emo music" as Charlene refers to it, while in his room and dancing around. Certainly, he was not expecting Charlene to see all of that. However, he _did_ expect what came afterwards. Merciless teasing from the group. It went on for a good month before all was forgotten (and when Willa found out Panic! At the Disco would be at a stadium near Orlando, she got them both tickets), though someone else's secret had been passed through the group chat. To find out whose secret it was, stay tuned with me for the next chapter.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this, and the way it's being written. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow, please babes.** **If you have a suggestion PM me :)**

 **~fangirl for days**


	2. Chapter 2

12:00 A.M., and the late night thoughts hit you hard. What is my place in this world? _Why am I here? Isn't it crazy how there used to be ancient civilizations that knew crazy amounts of technology? Am I related to the Ancient Egyptians...I mean I am kinda tan...?_ Everyone has these thoughts along these lines before falling into a deep slumber, but will curiosity get the best of you? If so, you might relate to a certain someone, who spends late nights doing some...pretty crazy-intense research, all because of one late night thought that gnawed at her mind endlessly.

* * *

Charlene Turner sat hunched over her computer, a blanket draped over her, the lights out, and a few bags of chips sprawled around her computer desk. Her eyes were drooping due to the lack of sleep she had gotten in the past few days. It was almost ridiculous to how she got herself into this world-wide web of messes. This isn't her first time staying up till all hours of the night on her computer, this is about her millionth time. She couldn't control this weird fascination she had with conspiracy theories, and there were binders and binders underneath her bed to prove it.

She wouldn't tell the Keepers her thoughts on the Illuminati, Extraterrestrial life, the Mandela Effect, and many more theories she had; but she would keep them in mind almost 24/7. Charlene got defensive when her friends would say stuff like "Illuminati confirmed."

 _No,_ she wanted to say, _that is the most asinine example of the Illuminati ever._

Instead, Charlene sat with her lips pursed tightly and hands balled into fists to keep herself from lashing out. _Idiotic, oh how idiotic they are_.

Finally, the last sheet of the article was printed and the printer beeped.

 _Low ink,_ the flashing red light warned the obsessive girl.

She shrugged and stapled the article together; admiring the title for a bit before shutting her lap top off and turning on the lamp, beginning to highlight key details and write notes in the margins of her own speculations.

* * *

Terrence Maybeck was a man of his word. He had been texting back and forth with Charlene, purposely, so he knew when she wasn't home.

Getting into her house, it was easy. Mrs. Turner let him in, given the excuse he said he needed to pick up a few things for their school project. Finding something to expose Charlene with, not so easy.

 _If everyone has a guilty pleasure then why can't I find any evidence of Charlene's?_

He shrugged it off and got on his knees, peering under the bed, but all he saw were stacks of 2 inch binders. He figured they were for school, until he caught a glimpse of the front cover of one. He pulled it out, quirking an eyebrow at what he saw:

 _ **Proof of Extraterrestrial life in Ancient Times**_

He quickly flipped through the stacks of papers, his eyes widening. Charlene was a conspiracy theorist! He dug out the other binders and stuffed them in his bag, heading out of her room, bounding down the stairs.

"Did you find everything you need, Maybeck?" Mrs. Turner asked, smiling.

"Yes! I found everything I need." Maybeck said, "Thanks for everything." And with that he headed out, texting rapidly:

 **New Message**

 **To: Willa, Professor, Finn**

 **Message: guys meet me at the back of crazy glaze in 15 min**

After a half hour, everyone has arrived, and Maybeck had shown his discovery with the three. Payback was indeed sweet, however on the other hand, he knew his girlfriend had more than just a guilty pleasure. Well, yes, as it was technically a guilty pleasure because it was an unpopular thing to do...however she had an obsession. Just by looking through the binders he could tell she was more than just obsessed. Conspiracies were probably her life (outside of cheerleading and gymnastics of course).

"Well, why don't we mess with her?" Philby suggested, smirking slightly.

"Noooo, that's mean." Willa opposed, but so far it was the three boys against her.

"I'll text you guys later and invite you to the Frozen Marble tomorrow to _hang out_." Finn said, sharing a sly look with the other three males.

"Sounds good." Maybeck stretched out with content.

* * *

When Charlene got home from cheer practice that night, she took a shower, ate dinner in her room, and was ready for more research. She had a bowl of Sour Patch Kids on her desk to keep her awake, along with her music playing quietly. She got up, going to pull out one of her many binders. An internal panic arose as she shoved her bed away. There was nothing there but dust bunnies.

"Mooooooooom!" Charlene screeched from upstairs, moving her bed back.

Like any normal parent, her mom bounded up the stairs, worried that Charlene was in trouble. "What? What is it, Charlene?"

"Have you seen any of my binders I keep under here?!" She pointed to her bed, her face red.

"What? What binders, honey? Good lord, I thought there was something wrong." Mrs. Turner said, exasperated.

"There is! Where did they go? They couldn't have disappeared in a matter of hours! They were here when I left for practice!" She said, beginning to panic again.

"Were they for a project? Because Maybeck stopped by to pick up something you guys were working on for school." She explained calmly.

Charlene showed puzzlement for a moment, why the hell...? Bing! Maybeck wanted revenge! She took a small breath. "Oh yeah...sorry I forgot.."

"It's okay, hon."

She huffed once her mom left, nearly slamming the door. She plopped on her chair, stretching her sore muscles and trying to think of ways to get her binder back when she got a text from Finn.

 **Group Chat: Lava fam**

 **Members: Willa, Finn, Philby, and Maybeck ((with corresponding emojis of course))**

 **Message from Finn:**

 **you guys free to chill tomorrow frozen marble after school?**

* * *

A series of answers popped up on the screen and Charlene quickly texted yes, then got ready to go to bed.

"Y'know, my mom worked for NASA before, she knows a thing or two about aliens." Finn said to the group taking a bite of his ice cream.

Charlene was fuming. For the past hour, Willa, Finn, Philby, and Maybeck have been slipping her conspiracy theories into the conversation. She was trying to pretend like she didn't know, only her face kept getting red.

"King Tut was an alien. Clearly by the shape of his head-" Willa began but was cut off by Charlene.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You don't have to tease me anymore!" Charlene snapped, which quieted the snickering group down.

"Tease you? What are you talking about? We would never do such a thing." Philby said with a shrug, tapping the inside of the empty glass cup with the spoon.

"Oh you guys know! Maybeck took my binders and showed them to you! That's why all of a sudden all of y'all are talking about ancient aliens, the Illuminati, and the Mandela Effect!" Charlene face palmed unhappily.

Maybeck shot her a smug look, "Payback's a bitch isn't it?"

* * *

So as you found out in this chapter, Charlene has a ludacris fixation on conspiracy theories that most would not even take a moment to believe. Sometimes late night thoughts get the better of us, are you willing to go as far as Charlene has? It'd be better for your sake to keep research to a bare minimum, unless you want your "nosy, good-for-nothing, annoying, mean, (but still unbearingly hot) boyfriend" to find out and tell all of your friends (well as Charlene tweeted out later that day). Stay tuned to find out another enjoyable weakness of the Keepers.

* * *

 **Soooo if you liked this chapter please fav/follow/review! Thanks loves!**

 **~fangirl for days**


End file.
